livevnfandomcom-20200215-history
Uguu
uguu You're at a sidewalk. It feels like a normal day. The sky is overcast, but it's not too bad. There are many people around the city today. On the four-way street, you wait for the light to turn green so that you can walk across it. As light turns green, you notice a little girl in a frilly dark clothing. "Take my hand," she says. 0 Take her ahnd 3 "Why?" 0 Ignore it and walk on "There's no time to explain. You'll take my hand... if you want to live." For a little girl, she sounds... serious? 3 Take her hand 1 Ignore it and walk on Feeling uneasy, you take her hand. For a second, you see her lips move--and realize that everyone around you are flickering. You feel a cold breeze, which you swear came from the little girl. "You're safe." 0 "Er... thanks?" 3 "I did not ask for this." 0 "Well, I have places to go, so..." "Of course you didnt, Anon-san," she said. Did... did she call you by your name? You do not recognize this girl. "But that's how it is. And you'll accompany me, or..." she grins, "...else." 1 "...else?" 3 "Fuck your shit; I don't deal with crazy loli." "Do as you wish. I could always find other... companions," and before you know it, the girl disappeared, as though out of thin air. Thinking of the whole thing as nothing more than peculiarity, you walk off into the cafe--to find your doppelganger. "You should've listened--Anon-kun," is the last thing you hear before you disintegrated. 0 BAD END 4 Retry 0 Quit "Of course you didnt, Anon-san," she said. Did... did she call you by your name? You do not recognize this girl. "But that's how it is. And you'll accompany me, or..." she grins, "...else." 3 "...else?" 2 "Fuck your shit; I don't deal with crazy loli." "Let me just say that... you will exist in this world. But it won't be you." She doesn't let go of her hand, and starts leading you away from the four-way. "You might have seen what just happened when you held my hand. People were flickering. That was them meeting their other self and going... poof." 0 "I find that hard to believe." 3 "It was obvious that you could save others. Why me?" She grins again--it's not of your normal little girl's smile. "I feel that you have... potential. Now... I ask you this: would you like to... accompany me while the rest of the world falls apart?" 0 "Nope." 5 "You say it like I have a choice in the matter." "Just as expected--you're sharp, ufufu." She takes her free hand into her dress, and takes out a button. "Wear this. This will not stop them from coming after you, but it'll buy you time." 3 "So, I'm basically helpless without you around?" 1 "So what's going on, exactly?" 0 "Is there any way to stop this?" "Bingo." She continues to lead you on. "Oh, and another thing... despite what it looks like, I'm not... invincible. Try not to die, Anon-kun." 1 "Fuck this shit, then; I'd like to try my luck." 4 "So what can we do to keep from disappearing?" "Nothing. This is just the beginning; after they are done taking over enough people, they'll disappear, leaving an empty city behind. You just need to sit tight--at least until you see nobody left on the streets anymore." 2 "And how long does that take?" 0 "It sounds like you've been through this before." "Three days. And you can never stand still... they will find you if you do. I'd know... ufufu. Now," she turns around, looking at you. "I'll give you a choice; you can choose to stay safe, or live dangerously. What'll it be?" 0 Stay safe 2 Live dangerously "...indeed? Interesting," she pulls your hand and brings her face close to yours. "So, are you out for blood? Then let's go hunting." She mutters something, which causes a briefcase to appear, and grabs a goggle and a katana out of it. "Wear it; you'll see something... interesting." 0 Wear it. 2 "Are you coming onto me?" 3 Stab her with katana. "Ku--!" She looks surprised. "Indeed? After I save you from a certain doom, this is what you do to me? It's... such a shame..." She falls. 4 Try to dead loli 0 Take the katana and run 0 Maybe you should try the goggles Her body is still warm. You pull the katana out of her, and decide to go for the hot dickings. You decide to be lazy and go for the katana hole. As you're busy with your... business, her face blurs, replaced by yours. Suddenly you are looking at her, with unharmed body, while you fall onto the floor with a deep gash on your body with a jizz coming out of it... 0 BAD END 2 Retry 0 Quit "...indeed? Interesting," she pulls your hand and brings her face close to yours. "So, are you out for blood? Then let's go hunting." She mutters something, which causes a briefcase to appear, and grabs a goggle and a katana out of it. "Wear it; you'll see something... interesting." 1 Wear it. 1 "Are you coming onto me?" 4 Stab her with katana "Ku--!" She looks surprised. "Indeed? After I save you from a certain doom, this is what you do to me? It's... such a shame..." She falls. 1 Try to dead loli 0 Take the katana and run 3 Maybe you should try the goggles You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. One of them approaches you-- 0 It's nothing. Ignore and try to dead loli 4 Swing the katana at it 0 Run like a motherfucker Surprisingly--katana does nothing. It fazes the yellow outline for a little bit, but it seems that it won't be able to cut what is not already there. Suddenly, your face appears at the top of the outline. "Surprise," it said. 0 BAD END 3 Retry 1 Quit "...indeed? Interesting," she pulls your hand and brings her face close to yours. "So, are you out for blood? Then let's go hunting." She mutters something, which causes a briefcase to appear, and grabs a goggle and a katana out of it. "Wear it; you'll see something... interesting." 1 Wear it. 4 "Are yo coming onto me?" 3 Stab loli with katana "I wonder, Anon-kun... What do you think?" She grabs your hand and places it on her crotch. "Does this excite you, now? This'll be yours... should you live through this. Now... put on your goggles and let's do something exciting." 6 Do as she says 3 Stab loli with katana You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. "You see the yellow outlines walking about? Those are interdimensional figures that are taking over. Kill it with a katana." 1 "I don't think I can do this." 4 "LEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS" With a battlecry, you dash off to slash the first yellow figure you see. Being a crowded city, you had no trouble finding targets. "Try not to stray too far, as you won't be able to fight off anything if you're too far from me." 4 Stick close to the loli 0 Fuck it, I can totally pull off the Dynasty Warrior shit here. You decide to stick close to the loli, not do dumb shit. "Even with the power... that I've given you, you aren't... going nuts? That's not my definition of 'living dangerously'... Anon-kun." She disappears from the sight. The yellow outlines start to approach you, and while your katana stops the people with yellow outlines, you cannot stop those that do not have a shape yet... 2 BAD END 2 Retry 0 Quit You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. "You see the yellow outlines walking about? Those are interdimensional figures that are taking over. Kill it with a katana." 3 "I never asked for this." 0 "LEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS" "Problem, Anon-san?" She grins. "Show me what you can do with this--" she throws you a katana-- "and we'll go from there." 0 Run around town like a fucking Lu Bu with a katana 0 Try to be discreet and roam the back alleys 3 Get behind loli and follow her around You decide to follow her around town. The loli is flawless with her rapier. "Even with the power... that I've given you, you aren't... going nuts? That's not my definition of 'living dangerously'... Anon-kun." She disappears from the sight. The yellow outlines start to approach you, and while your katana stops the people with yellow outlines, you cannot stop those that do not have a shape yet... 0 BAD END 3 Retry 0 Quit You try the goggles on. It seems to do nothing--then you look around and realize that many of the people here have a yellow aura around them--and there were some yellow outlines roaming about. "You see the yellow outlines walking about? Those are interdimensional figures that are taking over. Kill it with a katana." 0 "I never asked for this." 3 "LEEEEEEEROY JENKIIIIIIIIIIIINS" With a battlecry, you dash off to slash the first yellow figure you see. Being a crowded city, you had no trouble finding targets. "Try not to stray too far, as you won't be able to fight off anything if you're too far from me." 1 Stick close to the loli 2 Fuck it, I can totally pull off the Dynasty Warrior shit here. You decide to go full retard, hoping that loli can keep up. And keep up she did; you could hear her rapier swing as they went for the person after person. "You're keeping up very well... just as expected," she said. 0 "You wished to live dangerously." 2 "Need more souls." "...Perhaps keeping up TOO well." She seems to start to tire before you; the sight of blood and shapeless figures falling apart continues to fuel you. "Let's... take a break there," she points to an empty building. 0 "NO. NEED. MORE. SOULS." 3 Comply You follow her into the building, and the door closes behind you. She mutters something inaudibly, and you feel the cold breeze once again. "Now..." she comes closer to you. "you're the first one that has kept up with me. Perhaps a little... prize is in order." She grabs your hand and places it on her chest. "Will you take it?" 2 "Yes." 1 "SOULS"